


ClauMitri Week 2020

by zeldatrash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cold Weather, Dancing, FUCK, M/M, Winter, we doing this boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldatrash/pseuds/zeldatrash
Summary: CLAUMITRI WEEK 2020 HHHHHHI'm going to be doing these prompts:1 - Winter2 - Dance3 - Star4 - Scars5 - Fragile6 - Reunion7 - Soulmates8 - Free OwOYALL I HAVE BEEN FLOODED WITH SEROTONIN GET READY TO HAVE TO READ ALL FOUR DAYS I HAD LEFT AT ONCE
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 56





	1. winter

Claude had never gotten to experience snow or cold where he grew up. 

Almyra was a hot, harsh environment that never really cooled down. Here, in Fodlan however, there was a whole region where it never really got _hot._ That's where Dimitri, whom he was currently watching have a snowball thrown in his face, was from. Faerghus's climate was worlds different from Almyra's. Everyone from Faerghus wasn't really wearing a warm coat like Claude was wrapped in. All they had on was a lighter jacket and scarves haphazardly thrown around their necks, probably by Mercedes. 

Claude was sitting by the Golden Deer classroom, on the cold ground of Garreg Mach Monastery. He had on mittens, a hat, a wool coat. He was still shivering, however. Raphael was sitting next to him and either didn't notice or has noticed but hasn't said anything about it. Raphael put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You alright, buddy?" He asked, as Claude tried not to lean into Raphael's heated body. The guy was hardly wearing anything, just a jacket kind of like what the Blue Lions were wearing. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. What made you think that?" Claude tried to laugh it off, but just ended up clenching his jaw shut so that it didn't shake. Raphael left him alone after that. He felt Raphael get up and missed the warmth of his body even near his. The guy was like a heater. 

Claude curled his arms around his knees, resting his chin against his knee as he waited for Raphael to come back or for someone else to come and sit by him. He blew out a breath and watched as Dimitri threw a snowball in Felix's face. Felix was grinning dangerously, making another snowball. 

He almost wished he was from Faerghus in this weather, but noticed Raphael running up to Dimitri. Oh no. What is he doing? Claude almost hoped it was about him, but also really didn't. 

They spoke, Dimitri waving what Claude was assuming was goodbye to the rest of the Lion's and come running over to Claude. 

"Raphael told me you're freezing! Is that true?" Dimitri said, kneeling down at Claude's side. Claude blinked at him, bringing his head off of his arms and looking at Raphael for a moment then looking back at Dimitri. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Dimitri easily pulled Claude to his feet and dragged him into the Blue Lions classroom. 

Teach was there, letting their students play around outside for a while, looking up when Dimitri dragged Claude in and sat him down near the fire. They looked perplexed, to say the least, as Claude looked back at them. Dimitri ran back out for a moment and then back into the classroom with Mercedes, who had.. what he was hoping wasn't boiling water. Mercedes put something into Claude's hands and, as he looked at it, he realized was just a cup of some hot coffee. 

Dimitri sat down next to Claude, looking at him expectingly as Mercedes went back outside. 

"Are you gonna drink it?" He asked, as Claude looked back at Dimitri and just decided to drink his coffee. It did work. It made him warmer. 


	2. dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

Dimitri hated that he had been made dancer of the Blue Lions class. He couldn't even believe he had won the dancing contest. The blonde sighed, sitting down on his bed as he looked at the dancers outfit provided to him from Manuela. 

He ran his hands through his hair, jumping at a knock on his door. Dimitri stood, walking over to his door and opening it to find Claude of all people there. 

"Claude?" He grinned at Dimitri, looking passed him and into his room. 

"Hey, your Princliness. Good job on the White Heron cup." Claude ducked down under Dimitri, walking passed him and into his room. He looked at the robes of the dancer class. "Nice robes. Have you tried them on yet?" 

Dimitri spun in place, leaving the door open and looking at Claude. "No. I haven't been able to get myself to put them on." He sighed, holding his hand in front of his face. "Claude, please, can you leave?" 

"Nope!" He said, popping the p. "C'mon, try it on. I just wanna see. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before anyways." Claude wiggled his eyebrows at him. Dimitri sighed. Claude was lucky he was considered a friend. He pulled off the top of his uniform, not looking at Claude as he took off the bottoms and struggled with the dancer outfit to put it on properly. Once he got it on, he turned and looked at Claude. 

His face was an unusual shade of red. 

"Are you alright, Claude?" He walked over to him and touched his shoulders. Claude jumped, like being pulled out of a stupor and laughed. 

"I'm alright! Thanks for showing me. I'm gonna go now!" He tried to stand, but Dimitri's hands were still on his shoulders. His face was still red. 

"Are you unwell? Do you need to see Professor Manuela?" Claude put his hands on Dimitris, prying them off of him and skipping over towards the door. 

"Uh, nope! I'm fine. See ya around, your Princliness!" He said, pulling Dimitris door open and running down the hallway. Dimitri blinked. 


	3. stars

Claude had missed the stars during his time in Garreg Mach. He could go up to the roof if he wanted, but it just didn't feel.. the same. Even now, laying here as he did with Dimitri, it didn't feel the same. He glanced over at Dimitri, seeing the stars dancing in his eyes as he looked up at them. Claude wasn't sure how clear the skies were in Faerghus, but he could always see them in Almyra. 

He looked away from Dimitri and looked back at the sky. 

"You know, Claude, people have always said the crest of Blaiddyd looks like a star." Claude hummed at Dimitri. He had known that. In his research of Fodlan, he had read up on Dimitris crest. Also Edelgards, but they weren't gonna talk about her. "The crest of Riegan also looks like a crescent moon." 

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I think it's interesting how some of the crests look." He didn't know, personally, how Dimitri felt about the crests but Claude didn't think much of them. He had one, it was the only reason he was where he was now. He didn't believe in luck, but that had been lucky. Silence washed over them as they looked up at the stars again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im so sorry this is so short i honestly didnt know what to write for it :(


	4. scars

Dimitri was covered in scars. It had mostly happened while he was out of his mind, hungry for Edelgards blood. When he was called the monsters of Garreg Mach. Thankfully, the professor had managed to snap him out of it and now he was able to call Fhirdiad his home again. 

As he laid here, in his shared bed, he wondered what scar Claude was most shameful or regretted was. Claude didn't have many scars, his crest managed to save him from that. Dimitri turned around in the bed, looking at Claudes back and pulling him over to himself. He shifted in his sleep, opening an eye and turning to look at Dimitri. 

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up a little bit before Dimitri pushed him back down. 

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He patted Claudes side for a moment. Claude turned so that their upper bodies were touching and put his hands on Dimitris face. He rubbed his thumb under Dimitris scarred eye. Dimitri put his hand over Claudes, rubbing it. 

"You never did say how you lost your eye.." Claude commented. "You can tell me when you want. I won't force you to tell me." He leaned up and kissed under the scar. Claude turned his back to Dimitri again but stayed where he was pressed against his chest. Dimitri smiled, tucking his face into Claudes hair as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm tender boys
> 
> also srry we got another short one boys my bad but im rlly happy with how this turned out


	5. fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for golden deer route if you havent finished it yet

Claudes body wasn't fragile. That much was clear, injuries he never should have survived but he did survive because of his crest. 

His mind, however, was a different story. When Hilda told himself and the professor what had happened to Dimitri at Gronder, he went numb at first. He couldn't believe it. But when he could see Dedue from across the field, the giant man grieving, was when he believed it. 

Claude had barely managed to stay together on the way back to the monastery, all but running to the dorms. He flung open the door to his old dorm, nearly tripping over a book he had borrowed 5 years ago. The Almyran picked up the book, seeing it was about Faerghus's first king. And now, that entire legacy was over. Claude threw the book to the side, sinking down onto his knees in the doorway of his old room. No one ever came into the dorms anymore, and even if they did, they'd probably leave Claude alone. 

Claude choked back a sob, leaning over and grabbing the book again. He looked at the title as it got to blurry to read properly as he held the book and sobbed. 


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue lions spoilers if you havent done that route yet

After the Kingdom had helped the Alliance when they needed it most, Claude had said he'd wait for Dimitri before he was going.. wherever it was he was going. He could see the sparkling of the wyvern Claude had. She was a beautiful wyvern. Dimitri could never ride one of them. 

"Claude," Dimitri caught his attention, Claude looking over in his direction as Dimitri speed walked over to where Claude was and grabbed his wrist gently. "Where are you going?"

Claude looked surprised momentarily, but was able to slip back into a mask of ease relatively quickly. "Don't worry about that, your princliness. I'll come back eventually." Claude kissed Dimitri on the cheek and Dimitri turned into it. 

"When?" 

"I don't know. But I will return." Claude kissed his cheek again and then quickly flew off on his wyvern. 


	7. soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh HELL YEAH I LOVE SOULMATE AUS

Claude never focused much on the possibility of a soulmate. He wasn't one for fate, or luck. He knew his parents were soulmates. They both had a red hand print on them from where they had touched one another for the first time. His mothers was on her elbow, and his fathers was on his hand. Claude almost hoped he didn't have a soulmate. He didn't want them to go through stuff like what he had just because they were soulmates. 

However, at Garreg Mach, it was much more apparent. Ingrid had a pink one on her hand, which only happened when your soulmate died. Felix and Sylvain had some from their childhood on each other. The hand prints hadn't even changed. It stayed the size it was from when they got it, even as they grew up. Raphael had left a huge hand print on Ignatz's arm, and Ignatz had left a smaller one on his hand. 

Claude didn't think he'd have met his soulmate at Garreg Mach. He didn't even think they'd be at Garreg Mach. But when he had friendlily patted Dimitri on the shoulder upon their first meeting, he could feel it burning through Dimitris clothes. They had shared a look, but hadn't done anything because of Edelgard also being there. 

He had gone to Dimitri's dorm that night, hesitating to knock on the door. Would Dimitri even want him as a soulmate? Sometimes, a soulmate could reject the other by refusing to leave a mark on them as well. It took a bare hand to do it, and Dimitri was always wearing those gauntlets of his. He inhaled, knocking on Dimitris door and hearing him knock something over. 

Claude laughed softly, but schooled his face as Dimitri opened the door. He didn't have a shirt on, which was fine by Claude. 

"Claude?" His eyes widened and he motioned Claude inside. He shut the door after Claude was in, and leaned against the door. While Claude had sat down on Dimitris bed, trying to seem calm, Dimitri was running his noticeably ungauntleted hands through his hair. 

Dimitri opened his mouth to speak, closing it and then reopening it. "Do you want this?" He asked, sitting down next to Claude. He got to eye his own mark left on Dimitri. Were his fingers really that thin, or was Dimitri just very large? 

"Well, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want it, would I?" Dimitri's eyebrows shot up and his face lit up in a smile. He looked so beautiful, lit up like that. He let his hand hover over Claude for a second, before he wrapped it around Claudes bicep. The sensation was.. interesting, to say the least. Dimitris hand was very large, since his index finger and his thumb was touching together. Or was Claude just small? He didn't know and, frankly, he didn't care at this moment. 


	8. free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMM HELL YEAH 
> 
> ok so i have this headcanon claudes afraid of thunderstorms and dimitri just vibes in them so here they are

Dimitri can't say he was excited about the thunder storm, but he was excited to spend more time with Claude. He turned, looking at where Claude used to be and instead finding him in the corner. The blonde walked over to where Claude was, crouching down to his level. The brunette had his hands over his ears and his eyes were shut tightly. Dimitri frowned, hands hovering until there was another strike and Claude whimpered gently. He put his hands on Claudes knees, making Claudes eyes open. 

"Claude, it's ok. Nothing is going to happen to you." Dimitri tries to coax Claude into standing up, gently tugging on his hand. The blonde didn't want to use his brutal force on Claude. He started to stand, but there was another roll of thunder and Claude fell into Dimitris chest. He wrapped his arms around him. Dimitri blinked, confused but was welcome to hugging Claude as he clung to him like glue. He held the brunette with one arm, walking over to the couch in the room and laying down on it. 

The blonde found a blanket, pulling it over the both of them. He often found himself in a situation like this for the past 4 years, and found that a blanket helped. Dimitri wasn't sure how it would help Claude, but he figured he'd try. 

Claude let go of Dimitri, pulling the blanket over them and covering himself up fully with it. Dimitri smiled gently, patting the brunettes head that morphed into petting. It got Claude to calm down enough to sleep, and Dimitri decided he should sleep as well.

Later that morning, if anyone saw them, they didn't bother them.


End file.
